fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fighting Fantasy 10th Anniversary Yearbook
The Fighting Fantasy 10th Anniversary Yearbook is a that was designed to celebrate the 10th anniversary of the Fighting Fantasy series in August 1992 as well as be a calendar for the year 1993. It was compiled and edited by Marc Gascoigne, illustrated by various artists and published by Puffin Books in 1992 (ISBN 0-14-036290-8). Due to the anniversary nature of this title and the 1993 calendar, it is unlikely that this book will ever be republished. Creation Background - Back Cover}} Introduction The Titan Calendar Mini-FF The book contains a reprinting of ''Rogue Mage by Graeme Davis from Warlock magazine issue 10. The adventure is spread out amongst the whole book, with the "Introduction", instructions and Adventure Sheet on pages 13 through to 21. Then from page 23 through to page 224 there is one reference from the adventure at the bottom of most (but not all) pages.1 NOTES #Oddly paragraph 105 is hidden at the top of the page on the same page as 106 and is not within the illustration of a piece of parchment, making it easy to overlook. January February How to Map March How to be a Great Adventurer This was written by Keith Martin. April Get by in Goblin May June Roll Them Bones! July The Good Rat Guide August ''Fighting Fantasy'' Quiz September Dwarf Runes October Are You a Good Hero? November December Ugh! It's Zark the Violent! Cover and Illustrations Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Terry Oakes. Illustrations Much of the art was reproduced from various Fighting Fantasy gamebooks: *pg.6 - Iain McCaigCredited as "Ian McCaig" - - pg.4 - Island of the Lizard King minor illustration *pg.9 - Bob Harvey - Dungeon of Justice minor illustration *pg.10 - John Blanche - The Shamutanti Hills minor illustration *pg.14 - Iain McCaig - Island of the Lizard King minor illustration *pg.22 - Tim Sell - Out of the Pit *pg.25 - John Sibbick - Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World *pg.27 - unidentified *pg.38 - Gary Ward & Edward Crosby - Caverns of the Snow Witch *pg.41 - Alan Langford - Battleblade Warrior *pg.54 - Iain McCaig - Island of the Lizard King *pg.57 - Martin McKenna - Return to Firetop Mountain *pg.58 - Bob Harvey - Demons of the Deep (excerpt) *pg.61 - unidentified *pg.71 - unidentified *pg.74 - unidentified *pg.88 - unidentified *pg.92 - Russ Nicholson - Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World (excerpt) *pg.104 - Tim Sell - The Dervish Stone minor illustration *pg.105 - Gary Ward & Edward Crosby - Caverns of the Snow Witch (excerpt) *pg.109 - unidentified *pg.111 - Tim Sell - The Dervish Stone minor illustration *pg.113 - unidentified *pg.114 - Tim Sell - House of Hell minor illustration *pg.123 - Iain McCaig - Deathtrap Dungeon *pg.126 - Martin McKenna - Return to Firetop Mountain minor illustration *pg.128 - unidentified *pg.139 - Gary Ward & Edward Crosby - Caverns of the Snow Witch minor illustration *pg.140 - Nik Williams - Armies of Death *pg.147 - Tim Sell - The Dervish Stone minor illustration *pg.157 - Russ Nicholson - The Citadel of Chaos *pg.161 - unidentified *pg.173 - Martin McKenna - Moonrunner (excerpt) *pg.175 - Will Rees - Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World *pg.177 - Russ Nicholson - Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World *pg.190 - Martin McKenna - Vault of the Vampire *pg.193 - Martin McKenna - Vault of the Vampire *pg.194 - unidentified *pg.205 - unidentified *pg.208 - unidentified *pg.210 - unidentified *pg.212 - Dave Carson - Beneath Nightmare Castle (excerpt) *Kim Musselle (Their art was original to this book) The maps were by Steve Luxton and reproduced from Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World. Further Notes Errors *(42) is linked from 13 sections, and yet gives the option to "return to 103". *(41) points to (42). See Also Reviews References Category:1992 books